Hetalia Fanfic Shorts!
by Sash48
Summary: These are short fanfiction stories with silly things in each.
1. Pasta---!

AN: This is my first Hetalia fanfiction... EVER! Hahaha.

* * *

Germany: Seriously?

Sash48: Yes! Could ya say the disclaimer for me?

Germany: I barely know you!

Sash48: I know... But I know you!

Germany: Creep.

Sash48: Plea-se!

Germany: Fine,fine, disclaimer: she doesn't own any of the characters of Hetalia- Axis Powers.

Sash48: YAY! Thanks!

* * *

"Pasta-!"

One morning Germany woke up smelling pasta,' did he have to make pasta this early in the morning.' Germany thought. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

" Italy! What have I told you about making pasta!" Germany yelled.

Italy just smiled at him," but Germany it's Pasta Day at my house!"

Germany sighed," Italy tell me the truth, did you make that up so you could make pasta?"

Italy shook his head," no Germany, it really is a holiday in my home."

Germany looked at him and sighed again," nevermind I give up"

* * *

One Hour Later

Germany walked into the backyard and saw a giant bowl with pasta in it.

"ITALY-! WHAT IS THIS!" Germany yelled.

Japan came out to see what was going on. When he saw the huge bowl his mouth dropped wide open," what is _that_?!"

Italy poked his head out of the pasta," Japan, Germany! Do you want some pasta!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

The following in bold is uber important

**AN: THIS IS THE END. I should of said this in the beginning but I forgot so here: EACH OF THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT STORIES SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT SHORT CHAPTERS.**

* * *

AN: So there you have it! Now I want some pasta!

Italy: * Hands over a bowl of pasta* Here you go!

Sash48: Awe, thanks Italy! * Makes :3 face*

Italy: Would you like to swim in my big bowl of pasta?

Sash48: Yeah!

* * *

AN: Please review and I hope ya enjoyed!


	2. Shinatti-chan!

AN: Hi there!

* * *

Japan: That's it?

Sash48: Yep, will you say the disclaimer?

Japan: Fine, disclaimer does not and will never own the characters of Hetalia- Axis Powers.

* * *

"Shinatti-chan!"

Japan was going to visit China when he heard China scream," Shinatti-chan your sooo cuuute, aru!"

Japan looked towards where he heard China's scream and headed that way.

When he got there he saw China hugging a man in a Shinatty-chan costume.

" China, I've come to visit!" Japan hollered to China.

China's head shot towards Japan. He started running over there.

" Japan, how are you, aru?" China asked joyfully.

Japan smiled a bit," I'm doing good China, how about you?"

China quickly answered that question," wonderfully!"

China looked back at shinatty-chan," you remember Shinatty-chan, aru, don't you?" He asked.

Japan sighed," I very much so pity you." He said quietly.

* * *

AN: Well there you go! Oh and please visit my friends blog  . /.

* * *

China: Hmm, so what is it about, aru?

Sash48: Well it has pretty much an online fanfiction manga.

China: Ok, what is the manga about, aru?

Sash48: Your the main character and America is your enemy... But America is good and you are bad.

China: How am I bad, aru?!

Sash48: Um, well, you steal money and gems and all that sort of stuff... And you have super powers and Ameri...

China: HA! So I powers, aru, and America does not, aru!

Sash48: LET ME FINISH!

China: Erk, o-ok.

Sash48: I was going to say America does too.

China: no fair, hero's always win, aru!

Sash48: Well, thats not always true... aru, HAHAHA!

China: Now your just making fun of me, aru!

Sash48: Yeah, well I'll make fun of America now!

America: Huh, did someone say my name?

Sash48: Duh, I'm America and I like hamburgers.

China: Haha, that's perfect, aru!

* * *

AN: Well please review.


	3. Hamburgers!

AN: Ok, so today I was bored out of my mind so here.

* * *

America: So I hear you let Germany and Japan say the disclaimer.

Sash48: Let me guess, you want to say it don't ya. well go ahead.

America: YAY! Ahem, disclaimer: I rock! And she does not own the characters of Hetalia- Axis Powers and she is not awesome!

Sash48: *growls* I hate you.

* * *

"Hamburgers!"

Italy was making pasta when America came up behind him," hey ya wanna learn how to make a hamburger?" He asked.

" No, thank you," Italy said and continued making pasta.

" Oh, well then you wanna learn how to make pizza?" America asked him.

" I already know how," Italy replied as he made his pasta.

" How about hot dogs?" America asked, hoping that he would say yes.

" Ew, you eat dogs?!" Italy asked, surprised.

" NO! It's just a name!" America yelled. " Would ya like to learn how to make wurst?" He asked.

Italy sighed," Germany already taught me."

" Oh, how about hamburgers?" America asked again.

America was actually getting Italy's nerves," WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!?" Italy snapped.

America sighed and left the room.

Germany heard Italy yell and ran in there," Italy, was that you?!" Germany asked, really surprised.

Italy just nodded and finished making his pasta.

Germany hugged him," finally, your growing up!" Germany said happily.

* * *

AN: Good right?

* * *

Germany: *Nods very fast*

Sash48: Thanks!

Germany: Don't you celebrated something on July 4?

Sah48: Yep, America's Independence Day.

Germany: So your an American?

Sash48: Yeah but I am 25% German, 'Cus my opa (grandpa in German) is fully german.

Germany: Neat. So do you celebrate St. Nickolas Day?

Sash48: Yep... But we put out our everyday shoes because we don't have any wooden ones to put out.

Germany: Yuck.

* * *

AN: Hope ya enjoyed and please review!


End file.
